Jang Geun Suk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 장근석 /Jang Geun Suk (Yang Gun Sok) * Apodo: Sukkie y Keun-chan (en Japón) y Asia Prince o Príncipe de Asia *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín, Compositor, Productor, Rapero *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.83cm *'Peso:' 62Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo:' Leo *'Signo chino: '''Conejo *'Familia:' Padre, Madre (es hijo único) * '''Agencia:' Tree-J Company Dramas *Beautiful Man (KBS2, 2013) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) *Ikemen Desu ne ( 2011'') (Cameo ep.8)'' *Mary Stayed Out All Night (KBS2, 2010) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Hong Gil Dong (KBS2, 2008) *Hwang Jin Yi (KBS2, 2006) *Alien Sam (Tooninverse Drama 2006) *Lovers In Prague (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 4 (MBC, 2003) * The Owl Museum (KBS, 2003) * Orange (SBS, 2002) * Ten Lucks In My Life (EBS, 2002) * The Great Ambition (SBS, 2002) *The Fairy Cummi, The Fairy (KBS, 2001) * Four Sisters Story (MBC, 2001) * Ladies Of The Palace (SBS, 2001) * Mr. Nooroongji And Seven Potatoes (KBS, 1999) * Encounter An Encounter (KBS, 1999) * A Hug (SBS, 1998) * Happiness For Sales (HBS, 1997) Temas para Dramas *''Beautiful Day'' tema para Bel Ami (2013) *''Love Rain'' tema para Love Rides the Rain (2012) * My Precious tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) * Take Care, My Bus! tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) * Hello, Hello (Ballad Ver.) tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) * I Will Promise You tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) * Hello, Hello tema para Mary Stayed Out All Night (2010) * Promise tema para You’re Beautiful (2009) feat A.N. Jell * Still '' tema para You’re Beautiful (2009) feat A.N. Jell * ''Good Bye tema para You’re Beautiful (2009) * Without Words tema para You’re Beautiful (2009) * What should I Do? tema para You’re Beautiful (2009) * Can You Hear Me tema para Beethoven Virus (2008) * We’re Here tema para Nonstop (2004) * Let’s Get Down tema para Nonstop (2004) * Happy Happy Birthday tema para Nonstop (2004) * Non Band Song tema para Nonstop (2004) * Sky High tema para Nonstop (2004) Películas *Budapest Diary (2011) *You Are My Pet (2011) *The Case of Itaewon Homicide (2009) *Baby And Me (2008) *Niko & The Way To The Stars (Voz) (2008) *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) *Going Crazy Waiting / The Longest 24 Months (2008) *Happy Life (2007) *One Missed Call Final (2006) *Treasure Planet (Voz) (2003) Temas para Películas *''Only Show You'' tema para You Are My Pet (2011) feat Kim Ha Neul *''Oh My Lady tema para You Are My Pet (2011) feat Choi Sang M *''Mandy ''tema para You Are My Pet (2011) *''Time of Waiting tema para Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) *''Heap Song tema para Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) *''Doremifasolasido tema para Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) *''Full Sunlight'' tema para Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) Programas de TV *The Return of Superman (KBS, 2014) Ep 39 y 48 *Inkigayo (SBS, 2007) MC (con Heechul de Super Junior) Programas de Radio *Jang Geun Suk's tu4u (2006) *Jang Geun Suk's Young Street (2004-2005) Musicales *'2005: '''MBC Children’s Musical [''Hercules] *'2004: '''Musical [''Theseus] Anuncios *'2011:' Lotte Confectionery Company Ltd.(Japan) *'2011:' TBC's Esthetic Brand *'2011: '''Codes Combine Haiker *'2011: Nature Republic *'2011: '''Lotte Duty Free *'2011:'Suntory Seúl Makgeolli *'2010: 'Garden 5 *'2009: 'DongSuh Maxim Cafe *'2009: 'SK Telecom TTL *'2009-2010: Samsung Yepp *'2009: '''The Suit House *'2008: Haitai Beauty Style *'2008: '''Maeil Dairy Café Latte *'2008: BSX *'2008: '''Etude House (Black 'N Jean) *'2008: EXR *'''2007: Etude House (Vitcara) *'2005: '''Lotte Chic Choc *'2005: SchoolLooks *'2001-2005: '''SK Telecom ting Exclusive Main Model *'2000: 'Yoons *'2000: 'Samlip *'2000: Hyundai Engineering and Construction *'2000:' Daekyo *'2000: '''Ssang Bang Wool *'2000: Interaction *'2000: '''Ottogi *'1999: 'Neversports Catalog *'1997: 'Maeil Dairy *'1997: 'Coca Cola *'1997: 'J. Cosi *'1997: 'DongAh Group *'1997: Daewoo *'1996:'Kellogg Corn Flakes Discografía 'Corea' Digital Single 'Japón' Album Reconocimientos *'2011 China Music Award & Asian Influential Awards: '''15ª edición “Artista coreano más influyente”. *'2010 KBS Drama Awards': Mejor Pareja junto a Moon Geun Young (Mary Stayed Out All Night). *'2010 Yahoo! Asia Buzz Awards:' Top Buzz Premio Estrella Masculina Corea & Top Buzz Premio Estrella Maculina Asia. *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Estrella Top Diez (You're Beautiful). *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Netizen Mayor Popularidad (You're Beautiful). *'2008 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Actor Popular (Hong Gil Dong). *'2008 SBS 44th Annual Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Nuevo Actor por Happy Life. *'''2008 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Actor Popular (Beethoven Virus). *'2007 KBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Sung Yu Ri por Hong Gil Dong. *'2006''' MNet Top 100: Hombre Adorable-Apuesto 29. *'2006 KBS Performance Awards:' Mejor Pareja con Ha Ji Won por Hwang Jin Yi. Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' Team H ** Posición: Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín * Idiomas que domina: Coreano, japonés e inglés *'Educación:' Primaria Seoul Dong Eui **Escuela Intermedia Kwang Jang **Escuela Secundaria Nelson College **Escuela Secundaria Bang San **Universidad Han Yang (Teatro y Cine Mayor) *'Aficiones:' Snowboard, esquí, bailar, cantar, escuchar música. *'Club de Fans:' Eels" (anguilas) porque la anguila es un alimento que se considera grande en fuente de energía, y él argumenta que sus fans son su motivación y su fortaleza para seguir día con día. * Debut: modelo de catálogo Kindergarten (cuando él es de 5 años de edad). * '''Religión: '''Cristiano. *Inicio trabajando como modelo infantil a los 5 años, después de que fue descubierto por un agente de talento. En ese momento, los padres de Geun Suk estaban vendiendo su casa y el agente, que era un posible comprador, vio a Geun Suk. Viendo su potencial, el agente sugirió a sus padres que le permitieran intentar una carrera como modelo. * Estuvo enamorado por varios años de la actriz Ha Ji Won desde que grabaron el drama Hwang Jin Yi. Actualmente son mejores amigos. *Debutó en el Sitcom Selling Happiness. *Es muy bueno en el esquí y snowboard. *Su álbum japonés debut "Let Me Cry" fue lanzado el 27 de abril después de haber sido pospuesto un mes por el terremoto de Japón. Viene en dos ediciones: una edición límitada, que incluye un DVD que muestra el momento en que Jang Geun Suk filmó las imágenes para el single, y su edición normal, que incluye una tarjeta. *Su comida favorita es la comida picante, 게장 – GeJang (Una especie de Cangrejos Marinados). *Jang Geun Suk ha comprado un edificio con el dinero que ha estado ahorrando a lo largo de su carrera como artista. No ha sido comprado sólo con un propósito de inversión; esta planeando usar el edificio para su propio trabajo, que todavia no ha sido especificado. *La película The Case of Itaewon Homicide era de bajo presupuesto, por lo que todos los actores recibieron muy poco de paga. Sin embargo, Geun Suk dijo que fue una muy buena oportunidad para intentar cosas nuevas y probarse a sí mismo, porque debía interpretar a un personaje bipolar y extranjero. *Es claustrofóbico. Cuando estaba grabando el Ost de Beethoven Virus, era difícil para él permanecer en la sala de grabación. Solía beber un poco antes de ingresar para soportarlo. *Su vecino es Kim Jae Joong (JYJ). * Ha sido vinculado en reiteradas ocasiones con su co-estrella en el drama "You're Beautiful", Park Shin Hye. Incluso vive en el mismo sector y se sabe que la actriz y la madre de Geun Suk son muy cercanas, pero esto se ha negado siempre alegando que son muy buenos amigos. * Jang Geun Suk habló recientemente de su co-estrella IU , y contó sobre la primera vez que la conoció… Él dijo: “Conocí IU por primera vez durante la sesión de fotos para el drama… Había un momento en que ella tenía que darme un abrazo por la espalda como Kim Bo Tong, yo estaba tan sorprendido que comencé a gritar ‘Wow , IU me abrazó!’ Lo hice suficientemente alto para que todo el equipo de producción escuche”… Además, señaló, “Es mi primera vez trabajando con alguien tan joven como IU… Me parece interesante que cuando miro a IU , me siento atraído por su encanto”… * Participó en el video "Again and Again" junto a Im Yoon Ah de Girls' Generation. * Compuso la canción 'In my dream' para Yoona, está en su albúm 'Just Crazy'. * Se consideró un buen actor en la película The case Of Itaewon. * Lee Hong Ki tiene un gran parecido con Geun Suk. * Es amigo del actor japonés Yamamoto Yusuke. * Su lugar favorito de Japón es Okinawa por el surf. * Es especialista en hacer un delicioso plato de arroz. * Si pudiera nacer de nuevo le gustaría ser conejo. * Piensa tener al menos 3 hijos. * Tiene la costumbre de encender la TV cada vez que se levanta. * Tiene un cierto parecido a G-Dragon Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *HanCinema *Pagina Oficial Facebook *Canal oficial de YouTube *Twitter Oficial Galería Jang Geun Suk.jpg Jang Geun Suk2.jpg Jang Geun Suk3.jpg Jang Geun Suk4.jpg Jang Geun Suk5.jpg Jang Geun Suk6.jpg Jang Geun Suk7.jpg Jang Geun Suk8.jpg Videografia thumb|right|300px|abracadabra thumb|left|300px|stay Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Nacidos en 1987